Biru
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Mencuri memang buruk, apalagi jika bertemu dengan si detektif itu. Tapi kenyataannya, pencuri dan detektif memang ide yang terburuk. (Dibuat untuk ulang tahun Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou Kid)


**Biru**

Disklaimer: _Magic_ _Kaito_ dan _Detective_ _Conan_ adalah properti sah milik Aoyama Gosho

Biru adalah cerita milik Nairel Raslain dengan karakter yang dipinjam dari _Magic_ _Kaito_ dan _Detective_ _Conan_

Dan ah, gambar itu saya ambil dari episode 11 Magic Kaito 1412

 _Rating_ : T

Ringkasan: Mencuri memang buruk, apalagi jika bertemu dengan si detektif itu. Tapi kenyataannya, pencuri dan detektif memang ide yang terburuk. (Dibuat untuk ulang tahun Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou Kid)

 _Genre_ : _friendship, romance_

* * *

Tidak sulit mengenal seorang Kaitou Kid. Dengan tampilan mencolok serba putih di bawah malam dengan bulan purnama, Kaitou Kid bisa ditemukan dengan seulas senyum panjang yang angkuh. Seperti malam itu. Dengan sebuah permata besar di tangan dan jubahnya yang berkibar-kibar, separuh wajah yang tersembunyi itu menggambarkan kepuasan yang kentara.

"Heh, kau tidak melarikan diri? Bukannya suasana seperti ini yang kausukai, Kaitou Kid?"

Selarik senyum terbentuk. "Dan kau akan menyerangku dengan bola itu, bukan, Detektif?" Kaitou Kid menatap ke arah langit sejenak. "Sepertinya pelarianku tidak akan mudah, ya?"

Conan memainkan bola dengan kakinya. Dia masih diam, belum berminat menanggapi ucapan Kaitou Kid. Mungkin sekadar memperpanjang waktu untuk mengobrol. Ah, mungkin hanya sekadar mengulur waktu supaya Kaitou Kid mendapatkan lebih banyak waktu untuk memikirkan cara melarikan diri paling efektif.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya," tanggap Kaitou Kid, seolah mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Conan.

"Begitu? Sayang sekali." Conan menatap bola di kakinya. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi dengan mudah," sambungnya sembari memberi senyum pendek pada Kaitou Kid.

Respons pertama yang diberikan Kaitou Kid adalah senyum miring dan tatapan penuh pada Conan. Lantas, Kaitou Kid membuka suara, menjawab, "Biasanya juga seperti itu, kan? Tidak perlu kecewa begitu, Detektif." Kaitou Kid menjeda, lalu melanjutkan lagi, "Masih banyak permainan yang bisa membuatmu senang."

"Hei, Kaitou Kid," panggil Conan dengan sepasang mata tertuju pada lawan di hadapannya. Senyum terpasang begitu Conan yakin Kaitou Kid menempatkan atensi kepadanya. "Biar kuberikan hadiah istimewa buatmu," tukas Conan cepat sembari menendang bola dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Bom asap memenuhi ruangan begitu Conan menendang bola. Conan mendecih dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara benda pecah. Begitu asap sepenuhnya hilang, Conan menghela napas mendapati kaca jendela yang pecah. Dan juga ditemukannya permata, mawar biru, dan kartu ucapan dengan logo Kaitou Kid di lantai.

Conan mengambil semuanya dan membaca isi kartu ucapan dengan cepat. "Kaitou Kid sialan," gumam Conan yang langsung menatap ke arah langit. Kaitou Kid sudah di sana, melarikan diri menuju bulan purnama yang bersinar terang malam itu.

 _Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, Detektif. Tapi sepertinya meleset, ya? Sayang sekali. Lain kali, berikanlah hadiah yang lebih baik padaku, ya! Ah, berhubung ini bukan yang kucari, tolong berikan permata itu kepada Inspektur Nakamori, ya. Mari bersenang-senang lagi, Detektif._

 _._

"Ah, jadi pencuri itu melelahkan juga, ya." Kaito melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah kado yang berserakan di lantai kamar dan kue besar di dekat dinding. Kaito berjongkok dan menatap kue itu lebih dekat. Ibunya tadi pulang dan membuatkan kue itu untuknya. Kaito tersenyum membaca tulisan 'HBD Kuroba Kaito' di atas kue itu. "Dasar. Padahal tidak perlu repot-repot begini. Mana langsung pergi, pula. Yah, akan kuucapkan terima kasih padanya besok."

Tatapan Kaito beralih pada kado yang berserakan di lantai. Dihelanya napas panjang, "Dan sekarang, harus kulenyapkan ke mana kado-kado ini?" Tapi nyatanya Kaito masih diam sembari menatap kotak yang dibungkus kertas warna-warni itu. Kaito ingat ada satu milik Aoko di antaranya. "Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar harus tidur."

Ketika Kaito berdiri, ponselnya berdering keras. Kaito tertawa pendek setelahnya. "Oke, detektif memang yang terburuk."

.

"Hei, ini terdengar salah."

Suara gemeresak terdengar sebelum lawan bicara di seberang menyahut, _"Bukannya memang salah?"_

Kaito tertawa. Segelas penuh air putih diteguk sampai habis. "Jangan berbuat macam-macam, Detektif. Aku tidak suka dilacak."

Dan dengusan keras terdengar dari seberang. _"Akan kulakukan sekarang."_

"Hei, hei, serius? Jangan lakukan itu, hei!" Kaito tertawa keras. "Aku bisa ketahuan."

" _Dan siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya meninggalkan nomor telepon di kartu ucapan norak seperti itu?"_ Kaito mendengarkan sembari tersenyum lebar. Tidak menyangka Conan benar-benar menghubungi nomor telepon yang dia tinggalkan. _"Kau benar-benar payah, Kaitou Kid."_

Sepasang mata Kaito menatap langit-langit kamarnya penuh minat. "Omong-omong, Detektif, sudah larut malam, lho. Kau bisa telat bangun besok. Kau sebaiknya tidak membolos karena kau _masih SD_ , Detektif."

Respons yang diharapkan Kaito benar-benar diberikan Conan. _"Aku benar-benar akan melacakmu, Kaitou Kid!"_

"Sungguh, pencuri dan detektif memang benar-benar ide yang buruk, ya, Detektif?"

Dengusan samar terdengar disertai jawaban, _"Ya. Berurusan dengan pencuri sepertimu memang yang terburuk."_

* * *

Catatan:

Ya, selamat ulang tahun untuk Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou Kid, si pencuri sialan ini! Iya, isi fanfiksinya gitu aja, haha. Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun buat Kaito dan saya cukup senang bisa membuat fanfiksi untuk memperingati ulang tahun si pencuri. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan.

Salam,

Nairel Raslain.


End file.
